All's Fair in Love and Game Shows
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: When the Naked Brothers Band is asked to play on a game show for it's Valentine's Day Special, things heat up when Rosalina suspects Nat likes another celebrity who's also playing on the show. COMPLETE.
1. You're So Random

This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. And just to add, I do not own the Naked Brothers Band, iCarly, or Moody Faces. You'll understand later. Enjoy.

Chapter One: You're So Random 

Rosalina looked down at her black wrist watch and groaned. _Great... now I'm fifteen minutes late for band practice. _She continued hurrying down the busy street to the Wolff's apartment.

_This is what I get for keeping a journal._ She thought to herself. Once again she had been pouring her feelings out onto paper, not taking care to check a clock until it was already five minutes after ten.

She probably wouldn't have been so concerned about certain band member's reactions (David, Thomas, and Qaasim) if this had been the first time she had been late this week. Rosalina had already been late on Monday, Thursday, and now Saturday.

One of the many disadvantages to being late, was getting the "it's okay" speech from Nat, while everyone else got a "don't let it happen again" speech. It wasn't that she didn't like the kind words from Nat, she did. It was just that, she hated the annoyed glares she got from the guys when she was late and Nat didn't give her the ticked off frown that he gave everyone else.

As Rosalina approached the front door, she raised her wrist up to her face to check the time again. _Shoot! Twenty minutes! _Rosalina wasn't sure who she wanted to answer the door. In one part of her brain, she was begging for any Wolff family member other than Nat. But in a part of her heart, she was hoping it was the handsome thirteen year-old.

Rosalina timidly knocked on the door, prepared for the worst. Behind the closed door she heard two voices yell "I'll get it!" and then pounding footsteps. More shouting, a loud thud, and a closet door slamming shut. Finally, after all of the commotion, Alex appeared at the door, grinning as though he'd just won a battle. Or more accurately, a race.

"Hi, Rosalina," said Alex.

Several "you're lates" could be heard from behind Alex. Rosalina blushed slightly. "Hey, Alex," she replied sheepishly.

Suddenly, Nat emerged from the hall closet, looking disheveled.

_Gosh, why does he have to look so good even when his hair's all messed up and his shirt is wrinkled? _Rosalina thought to herself with an almost undetectable sigh.

After giving Alex a "thanks a lot" glare, Nat looked at Rosalina and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late… Again." Rosalina said as Alex let her in to the apartment.

"It's-"

"Okay, so what are we working on?" Rosalina cut off Nat. She walked over to her usual place by Nat's piano and started getting settled.

"We've been waiting for you to get here so Cooper can tell us his news," David said, putting his Gameboy away.

Cooper began speaking once he had the whole band's attention. "Okay, so the news is that all of you are going to be competing on this game show for their Valentine's Day special, and-"

"Which game show is it?" Alex interjected.

"You're So Random."

"I am not!"

"No, sorry, the show is called You're So Random, because every week it changes its prizes and how the competition works," Cooper explained.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that show before. Last year's Valentine's Day special was hilarious," added Qaasim. "The two girls competing for the date got into a fist fight! And they showed it all on TV!"

"Sweet," said David, exchanging a devious smile with Thomas.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen this time then since the other players are all other celebrities, and the last thing the band needs is bad publicity," said Cooper.

"How does it work?" asked a previously silent Nat.

Cooper handed each band member a sheet with all of the rules of the challenge.

You're So Random V–Day Special Description & Rules

Fourteen young celebrities will battle it out to the end to win a date. Our seven boy contenders will participate in various challenges against each other and our girl contenders will also participate in challenges but the boys and girls will never be against each other. After each challenge, the female and the male that came in last place will be eliminated. After six rounds, the last female and male left will reveal their identities to each other and win a date to the restaurant of their choosing.

Rules

1. All celebrity competitors must wear their disguises at all times during the competition except during interviews.

2. Boy competitors may only reveal their identities to other boy competitors.

3. Girl competitors may only reveal their identities to other girl competitors.

4. The couple that wins will be required to go on the date for our follow up episode.

5. Male and female competitors may not talk to each other between challenges with or without their disguises on.

6. When you're on camera, either look like you're having fun, or look like you're going to kill your other competitors. Nothing in between.

7. No destroying studio property.

8. No arguing with the host.

9. Follow all rules.

Snacks, beverages, gum, and complimentary Moody Faces will be provided.

Female Challengers Male Challengers 

- Allisyn Ashley Arm -Jake T. Austin

- Aria Wallace -David Levi

-Savannah Stehlin -Alex Wolff

-Rosalina Dimeco -Nat Wolff

-Miranda Cosgrove -Thomas Batuello

-Selena Gomez -Qaasim Middleton

-Demi Lovato -Nathan Kress

"Okay, I've got a couple of questions. First, what the heck is a Moody Face?" asked Alex.

"I believe it's one of those stress relieving dolls that you can squeeze and basically beat up if you're really stressed out," said Cooper.

"How stressed do they think we're going to get?" asked Nat. He set the rule page down on top of his piano. "It's just a game show."

"Yeah, I mean isn't half of it staged anyway?" Thomas asked while rereading the sheet.

"Actually, no." Cooper wiped a smudge off of his glasses with the gray cleaning cloth that came with his eyeglasses. "The show wants all the raw drama and realness it can get. You know, to boost their ratings."

"Then this should be interesting," observed Rosalina.

"How come?" Nat looked over at Rosalina. _It would be so awesome if I could win the date with Rosalina._

"Seven girls being set against each other? Do you realize how competitive girls get when they're trying to win a guy's heart? Yeah, this could get ugly," Rosalina kept her eyes on Nat the entire time she was speaking even though Nat had already shifted his gaze down to his shoes.

"Cat fight!" Thomas and David both shouted at the same time.

Unfortunately, Rosalina was wrong. You're So Random's Valentine's Day Special wasn't about to get ugly. It was about to get hideous.

There's the first chapter. And in case you were curious, Allisyn Ashley Arm is Zora in Disney's new show, _Sonny with a Chance_, Aria Wallace is from the Roxy Hunter movies and is also Mandy in _iCarly_ in the episode iAm Your Biggest Fan, and Savannah Stehlin plays Patty Dontzig in Bad Moose Rising on _Hannah Montana_. I had to figure out how to include Alex in the competition with all of the other girls being like five years older than him. So after deciding I couldn't just take him out, I tried to think of shows that had younger girls on them and those were the three that came to mind. Ironically enough, all three of those girls are twelve and in this, Alex is like ten, ten and a half, so I figured that that would make it make more sense as to why Alex was allowed on the show. 


	2. You're So Dead Meat

Chapter Two: You're So Dead Meat 

The day of the game show, immediately after arriving at the gigantic studio, the band was rushed off in two golf carts to get their pictures taken for the show. When they reached the tiny room that they would be getting their headshots taken, they quickly realized that all of the other celebrity guests had arrived and were in line to get their pictures taken.

The band held back and didn't get in line just yet. Qaasim scanned the line until he found Miranda Cosgrove. He nudged Thomas in the ribs and spoke in a voice only the band could hear. "Look. It's Miranda."

Thomas grinned.

Rosalina followed the boys' gazes until she found Miranda. She had been expecting Miranda to be wearing something outrageous or have her hair in a weird style or something, but she looked totally normal. _What are their points? She looks fine, so why else would they point her out?_

"So?" Rosalina finally asked.

"Wow. She's even prettier in person," David said, ignoring Rosalina's question.

Suddenly, it hit Rosalina. _Oh my gosh. Why didn't I think of it before? _She smiled to herself. _Aw… they don't think girls are gross anymore. Finally! _

"She's more than pretty. She is hot. Don't you guys think so?" Thomas questioned without taking his eyes off of the iCarly star.

All of the boys nodded, including Nat. Rosalina's heart sank. _Nat thinks Miranda's hot? Does he like her? How long has he been in love with her? Why didn't he tell me?_ Rosalina's mind started reeling coming up with all kinds of crazy ideas about Nat and Miranda. Suddenly Rosalina understood what the Moody Faces were for.

Even though Nat had nodded yes to Thomas's question, his mind had been miles away. Shockingly enough, he had been thinking about Rosalina again and how _if_ they won, he might finally be able to work up the courage to tell Rosalina he had a crush on her on their date. He knew that the odds of them both winning were so slim it was laughable. However, he couldn't help daydreaming about the possibility.

Rosalina finally grew tired of just waiting around and removed herself from their huddle and stepped in line behind Nathan Kress.

Nat quickly followed with Alex close behind. David, Qaasim, and Thomas got their tongues off the floor and joined the rest of the band.

As soon as they finished getting their pictures taken care of, they were practically shoved into the dressing rooms.

Without the band, Rosalina felt a little uncomfortable. _But at least maybe the show will take my mind off the fact that Nat's been harboring a secret crush on Miranda for who knows how long. _

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Selena exclaimed as she held up what the girls were expected to wear.

Rosalina turned around and came face to face with a black unitard with sleeves.

"And don't forget these," added Demi holding up a pair of cherry red converse sneakers covered in sequins.

"They had better not expect us to run in those things because they have absolutely no traction," said Savannah, snapping a piece of spearmint Stride in her mouth.

Demi gasped when she spotted the third part of their "disguises". "Oh no…" Demi picked up something cloth-like and black.

"What _is_ it?" asked Aria afraid of what it might be.

Demi unfolded it in her hands and held it up for all the girls to see. They all shrieked.

"It's a mask… They want us to wear Spiderman masks?"

The masks actually did look a lot like the mask Spiderman wore; only theirs were rigged and black.

Demi slipped the mask over her face hesitantly and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?" Her voice came out all high and squeaky.

"Oh, snap!" The girls didn't know whether to scream or laugh.

"Dang it!" squeaked Demi. "They added a voice distorter!" She frowned even though no one could see it. "Now I sound like a chipmunk."

Selena put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Aw, Demi, you don't sound like a chipmunk…"

"I don't?" Demi didn't sound convinced.

"No of course not. You sound much more like a chippette." Selena burst out laughing and the rest of the girls joined in.

"At least it doesn't have sequins on it," commented Rosalina as she held her achy-from-laughing-too-much sides.

Allisyn smiled and giggled. "I just thought of something even funnier."

"What?" Miranda asked as she slipped on her pair of sneakers.

"Well… it just got me thinking… do the boys have to wear unitards too?"

The girls took a couple of seconds to process it and visualize it before they all burst into hysterics at the thought.

Thankfully, though, the boys did not have to wear unitards as their "disguises", otherwise they wouldn't have been able to get the audience to stop laughing. Just kidding.

The boys had to wear somewhat tight fitting black jackets, black track pants, a rigged black mask, and blue converse sneakers - minus the sequins.

"I think they're taking this whole disguise, 'we can't know who's who' thing a little too far," said Savannah as she stuck her arms through the sleeves of the unitard.

"Yeah, well I think the wardrobe people went a little crazy too," Demi said taking small sips of her complimentary bottled water. She was already in costume except for her mask. She wasn't quite ready to sound like a chippette again, just yet.

Miranda stood in front of one of the seven full length mirrors. "I don't know. I don't even look like myself," she said to her black and red uniformed reflection, her voice squeaking.

Selena chuckled. "That's the point."

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping to impress someone with the show. Now they won't even know who I am."

Rosalina stopped trying to figure out a way to get all of her light brown hair into the mask, and sat up straight with interest. "Who?" she asked casually.

"I'm not telling," Miranda said, smiling as she tried to get a good look at herself from behind in the mirror.

"Well… is he one of the players?" Rosalina asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Miranda turned her head so she could actually see Rosalina. "Well, if you must know… Yes, he is." She turned back to her reflection.

_Oh great. My life is over. They're both into each other. Nat and Miranda will probably win the date and become Hollywood's cutest couple. _Rosalina thought to herself in a rather negative, slightly melodramatic tone.

Rosalina caught a look at the number on Miranda's unitard. She was #1. Rosalina picked up her own unitard and looked at the back of it. Rosalina sighed. _Number two… Figures. That's probably all I'll ever be in Nat's eyes too. Second in his mind and thoughts. And Miranda's number one. I guess I just have to start accepting it._ Rosalina sighed again. _I feel like #2. _

An image of Miranda and Nat on a date, feeding each other flashed through Rosalina's mind.

_To heck with acceptance! I am not just going to sit back and watch while Miranda steals Nat from me! You're So Random wants drama? Well that's exactly what they're going to get. And you want to know why? Because it is so on. It's on like barbeque sauce on dead meat. Miranda Cosgrove... you are so dead meat. _

And that is the end of chapter two. And just so everyone knows, I am totally not trying to knock Miranda Cosgrove. I love iCarly. Rosalina is just a little irrational. Blinded by love, I guess. But if it's any reassurance, everything gets sorted out between Rosalina and Miranda in the end.


	3. Brave Volunteers

Chapter Three: Brave Volunteers 

Alex looked around at the giant arena standing before them. It was at least as big as two football fields. "Holy chicken soup with rice… This place is huge…" he said in a voice way too deep for a ten year old.

Thomas laughed. "Dude, you sound like Darth Vader," Thomas spoke in an equally deep pitch.

Alex whacked who he assumed was his tormentor, on the arm. "So do you!"

"Ouch! I didn't say anything!" Jake held his hands up in the air to show his innocence.

"Alex," Nat started to say.

"Don't use each other's names," snapped the woman who was leading them through the ridiculously large set. "Numbers only!"

"Uh… okay," Nat said hesitantly. He glanced at Alex's back. "#10, remember what Cooper said? He said-"

"I know, I know. 'Play nice. It's just a game we're playing for fun,'" Alex said as though he'd heard this monologue before, a hundred times over. "You know, I don't think Cooper trusts us enough. It's not like we _try_ to get in trouble. And for that, I blame you."

"Me? Why?" Nat asked, annoyed that Alex was blaming him for Cooper's warnings.

"It's because ever since you jumped Bobby Love at that press conference, Cooper's always told us to be careful and polite every time we go out in public. He's like the overprotective parent we never had and our friend at the same time."

"Okay, three things. One, was I the one who kicked Bobby Love and started the chaos that broke out that day? No. That would be you. Two, Cooper is just trying to be helpful. He is our manager, after all. He's trying to keep up the band's good image," Nat spoke as the seven boys came face to face with the girls.

Alex looked at the growing audience of people filling in the seats facing the arena. Apparently, You're So Random not only liked raw drama; they liked live audiences as well. "And what's the third thing?"

"You always blame everything on me," Nat said looking over the seven disguised girls standing before them trying to figure out which one Rosalina was.

"It only seems that way because-"

"Quiet on set, please!" snapped the same woman. She turned back to the girls and began arranging them in numerical order.

"But, I was just-"

"Zip it!" she said without turning around.

"But, I have a question." Alex waved his hand wildly through the air like a wound up kindergartener who'd had too much sugar.

She whipped her head around like someone who'd lost a bet and was then forced to manage a group of young celebrities for a show, even though she disliked kids. "Yes?"

"What time does the show actually start," Alex looked up at the woman's name tag clipped onto her blazer. "Jenn?"

"In less than ten minutes." Jenn started to turn back around.

"Wait!"

"What?" Jenn didn't even try to hide her annoyance from the little rock star.

Alex pointed to his mask and where his mouth would've been if they could see it.

"Can I take my mask off? I forgot to spit out my gum earlier."

The audience members that had been watching their little exchange laughed.

Jenn groaned. She pointed back to the far end of the arena where the door they had just come through was. "Go."

Alex took off running, weaving in and out through the props and set workers.

Jenn rubbed her forehead. "I need a vacation."

_Or maybe just some manners._ Nat thought to himself, suddenly feeling annoyed with the woman for treating his brother like some kind of juvenile delinquent.

Ten minutes later, the fourteen kids were lined up in front of the camera with frozen poses, waiting for the countdown to start the show to end.

"4, 3, 2," the director pointed at the host and the audience broke into applause.

"Hey, there, and welcome to America's #1 game show, You're So Random. I'm your host, Richard Dodd, and you are watching our Valentine's Day Special," the host spoke with great enthusiasm as he looked straight into the camera lens to the "home audience." "Joining me are fourteen very special young people. From the girls we have, Player Number One!"

Miranda stepped forward and waved toward the camera. On the giant screen hanging above the kids' heads that only the people watching could see, a picture of Miranda Cosgrove flashed on screen with her name written in sparkly bubble letters underneath.

Richard introduced them one by one until player #14 had been announced. "And just in case you forget who's who out here, if those of you watching at home would look at the bottom of your screen, you'll see a picture of all of our contestants with their number by them. For those of you in our studio audience, if you would look underneath your chairs, you will see a list of all of their names and numbers."

The studio audience could be heard shuffling in their seats as they fumbled for the document.

Richard Dodd turned around and faced the kid stars. "And as for you all… you don't get to know who you are." He swiveled his head around and looked into the camera and laughed. "That's right."

A few of the contestants looked at each other, silently asking the other, "Is he for real?"

He went on to explain how the show was going to work and what the prize was. "But before we move on to our first round, let's hear a word from our sponsors."

Music was played, applause was given, and smiles were frozen until the red light on the camera went dark and the director yelled "cut."

Richard tossed the microphone he had been holding, over his shoulder haphazardly and headed towards the nearby obstacle course. Richard's frantic assistant, Diane Otterby, rushed forward to catch the airborne microphone.

The obstacle course was made up of several tunnels, a few giant heart statues to be weaved around, an inflatable climbing wall that reached ten feet high, and a pit filled with memory foam squares to be jumped in acting as a finish line.

David (Player #8- who was wearing contact lenses for this) examined the course with a critical eye. "Do you think it'll hurt to jump into that foam pit?"

Nat, still not used to their electronically distorted voices, took a few seconds to realize it was one of his friends talking to him. "Oh, uh, I sure hope not."

"Not to worry little tween icons," Richard said without bothering to stop walking and turn around. "We threw our sound guy over the edge of the wall into the pit and he didn't feel a thing." He chuckled to himself at the mere mention of the incident.

The boys didn't quite know how to respond to such a statement. One of the girls spoke up instead.

"Uh… why did you throw your sound guy into the pit?" asked Aria (Player #3).

"Because our lighting guy was still on his lunch break," Richard said it as though getting random crew members to test the safety on something was totally normal.

Demi (Player #7) and Selena (Player #4) glanced at each other uneasily, as if to say, "should we have come on this show?"

Mr. Dodd faced them beaming. "So who wants to go first? I need two willing volunteers." He scanned the group but no one wanted to be the first to find out if the sound guy had been right or wrong. The red-headed host sighed. "If someone doesn't volunteer then we'll just end up going in numerical order."

Numbers 3 through 14 remained silent with relief while numbers one and two started begging the host to pick other people.

Richard held up his hands, asking for silence. Miranda and Rosalina stopped pleading, in hopes that he had changed his mind. "If you would prefer, we can go through backwards, so that numbers 13 and 14 start us off," he suggested.

Nathan and Nat glanced at each other, both wondering if they should take the hit for the girls or not. Richard waited five seconds before clapping his hands twice and announcing, "Well, alright then! Looks like we have our two brave volunteers! Come with me Players 13 and 14!"

Nat (Player #13) and Nathan (Player #14) stepped forward apprehensively and followed him to the starting line.

_This sure is one heck of a game show if they need _brave _volunteers. _Nat thought to himself. _Oh well. No turning back now anyway…_

Hope you enjoyed chapter three. I'm not sure when I'll have chapter four done, but hopefully it shouldn't take too long. Any input is appreciated, so please review. Thanks, bye!


	4. CutThroat Round

Hey! Sorry it took kind of long to update, but this one is a longer chapter, so enjoy. And, of course, I own nothing but the idea and all original characters.

Chapter Four: Cutthroat Round

"Okay, folks, it's time for our first challenge!" The twenty six year old host spoke into the microphone with great enthusiasm. "Now this challenge is called The Ready, Set, Run Obstacle Course. Two players will go at the same time, but they are _not_ competing against each other. They're competing for the best time. Once everyone has gone through, we'll take a look at the times, and the boy and girl with the worst time will be eliminated. So, let's get started, shall we?"

Nat and Nathan Kress took their places at the starting line, in position to start running.

"Oh, wait!" Richard smacked himself lightly on the forehead. "I can't believe I almost forgot… You can't have a good challenge without some good music, can you? Hit it!"

The song "The Hamster Dance" blasted through the ten speakers that were on the walls of the arena.

Nat and Nathan glanced at each other. _This sure is one unique show…_ Nat couldn't help thinking to himself right before Richard yelled "Go" over the music.

And they were off.

Nat had always found himself caught up in doing several different things at the same time. So it wasn't a huge surprise when he started daydreaming while he was trying to get a good time on an obstacle course.

_I have got to win the date! But wait… What if Rosalina doesn't win? What if I end up on a date with someone else?_

Nat weaved in and out of the seven giant, red, plastic hearts that were set up on matching red stands.

_If I don't win this date with Rosalina, I might never get up the nerve to ask her out. Ever! _

Nat picked up his pace as he jumped onto the base of the inflatable climbing wall and started making his way up.

_What are the odds of both of us winning, I wonder… Man, I really need to start paying more attention in math. _

He quickly advanced up the wall, still deeply absorbed in his thoughts. Finally, he reached the top.

_I wish I had the guts to just ask Rosalina on a real date. One that wouldn't be set up just to get TV ratings. _

Nat was so wrapped up in his own world; he didn't even realize he had jumped off the wall, until he was about two feet away from the giant plastic wading pool filled to the top with dozens of memory foam squares.

He landed in the pit, and like the sound guy, he felt nothing but the soft squishy feel of foam squares as he sank into them. Nat looked at the wading pool five feet away from him expecting to see Nathan Kress getting out of it. Instead, the instant Nat looked, Nathan came hurtling down and landed with a muted thud amidst the squares.

_I beat Nathan? Whoa… I should space out more often when I compete. _

**Six paired up matches later…**

"And now is the moment of truth…" Richard chuckled to himself. "Or at least, it's one of them. But, as much as we love _all_ of our celebrity players, two… must go," Richard spoke in a deep dramatic voice as if to heighten the drama. "So… from the girl competitors… Player #5… your time was the worst out of the girls… Please remove your mask and show yourself to the viewing audience.

Savannah Stehlin peeled the black Spiderman mask off her face and shook her long brown hair free. The audience cheered for her and she waved at the audience as she walked over to Richard.

"And from the boys… Player #8… Please step forward and unmask yourself…"

David walked over to Richard and ripped his mask off. He blew kisses to his cheering applauders.

"Aria, David, you have both been eliminated from You're So Random's Valentine's Day Special Challenge," Richard began still speaking in his drama heightening voice. "Do either of you have any last words before you disappear backstage until we come back for the finale?"

Richard pointed the pink and red glitter-covered microphone towards Savannah's glossy mouth. "Well, I guess all I have to say is that it was fun doing this, and I'm not disappointed or anything about this because, I already knew this would be a challenge because I'm really not that athletic." Savannah smiled and giggled.

"And you, David?" Richard asked, swiveling around to point the microphone towards David's mouth.

"Uh, well, it was cool doing this, and now I get to go backstage and eat free food and play video games. So, yeah. No regrets," David said before jerking his head to the side to move his hair away from his eyes.

Richard moved the mic up to his own lips. "Well, alrighty then… there you have it. Our first two contestants to be eliminated… but no regrets." The camera zoomed in on Richard and his toothy smile. "Next up we'll see our competitors battling it out in round two of our Valentine's Day Special. The trivia round. But first, let's take a listen to some of those good people making all of this possible. Our sponsors! We'll be right back after a quick commercial break. Don't go anywhere."

After the show's theme song stopped playing, the director yelled out: "And we're clear!"

Richard loosened his black bow tie around his neck and headed for the two long tables with buzzers on them.

The remaining contestants followed him without question.

Alex sped up so he could walk next to who he assumed was his older brother. "Hey. Nice job out there."

Nat looked down and noticed the blue ten written on his addresser's back. "Oh, thanks. You did pretty well too."

"Why thank you. But seriously, you got like the best time out there," Alex said in admiration as he jumped over a random orange cone that was in his path.

"Alex-uh… #10… Do you think that maybe…" Nat trailed off.

Alex sighed. "What is it about now? Rosalina, the date, or both?" Alex was getting sick of both Nat and Rosalina's ignorance to how much the two liked each other. He wished they would just tell each other and get it over with. The whole band did.

"Uh… both I guess…"

"Let me guess. You will 'for sure tell her the truth if you just win the date?'" Alex looked straight ahead; glad he was wearing a mask. He always _tried_ to be sensitive about the whole Rosalina thing, but it all got kind of old.

Nat looked down at Alex. "You okay?"

Alex shook his head in hopes that then he might regain his compassion for the two love-blinded teenagers. "I'm sorry, it's just… we've all kind of been hoping that after like four years, you two would've already gotten together. I mean, it's kind of obvious that you both are in love with each other."

"Yeah, but-"

"I know, I know," Alex moaned. He was quite familiar with the age old excuse. "What if she really _doesn't_ like you back?"

Nat was taken aback. "I didn't know you were that sick of hearing it…"

Alex leaned against one of the tables, separating the brothers from the rest of the group that was gathered around the other table. "Sorry. It's like I said before, we-"

"Who is 'we' anyway?"Nat asked looking down at Alex, wishing he could see Alex's expression while they were talking. "The band?"

"Well… not the _whole_ band. Obviously not Rosie. Pretty much just the band… Cooper… Jesse… Dad… the guy who sells hotdogs outside our apartment building…" Alex counted off the people on his fingers as he spoke.

"The guy who sells hotdogs outside our building?" Nat asked incredulously. His brown eyes widened. "Seriously? How does he know?"

"Who else do you think I vent to when I need to talk?" Alex asked like it should've been obvious.

Nat rolled his eyes. "I assumed someone in the band, or Jesse, or anyone other than the hotdog guy."

"The point is you just need to take the plunge and tell her, since she obviously isn't going to tell you herself."

"What makes you say that?"

This time it was Alex's turn to roll his eyes. "Dude, it's been _four_ years. Besides that, you should man up and tell her yourself. You're the dude in the relationship. You have to make the first move."

Nat sighed. "What relationship?"

Alex groaned.

Nat started laughing. "I was only kidding that time. I guess you're right."

Alex smirked. "When am I _not_ right?"

Richard waved the kids over into a huddle. "Okay, so the next challenge is trivia. Movie/TV trivia. Fun, huh?"

Several of them nodded.

"Okee-dokee then, I'll go over the rules when we air," Richard explained. He snapped his fingers three times, and his assistant rushed over holding a cold bottle of water. "Thanks." Richard took a refreshing swig before tossing it carelessly towards a stage light. Diane Otterby quickly side-stepped and caught the bottle right before it made contact with the expensive lighting equipment.

Demi and Selena snickered at how Richard kept his poor assistant so busy.

The director sat up in his director's chair and cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting his directions. "We're going on again in ten seconds people! Diane!"

Diane rushed over to one of the other crew members and took the mic out of his hand and speed walked over to Richard. Richard took the microphone and finger combed his medium-length red hair. The whole time, he was looking up at the tips of his bangs while he combed them to perfection, even if there was a professional ten feet away who could do it for him.

"And we're back on in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

Richard smiled his Crest white smile and held the glitter-covered mic up to his naturally red lips. "Welcome back! You are watching You're So Random's Valentine's Day Special. I'm your host, Richard Dodd, and these are our remaining celebrity contestants."

The now-twelve kid challengers waved at their live audience and at the giant camera lens, while the audience cheered.

"Now, our next round is called '_So You Think You Know Your Trivia?_' trivia round. Ooh… _And_ there's a special surprise! It's movie/TV trivia! Yay!"

The kids clapped with Richard, because they assumed that was part of their job. Go along with anything the unique game show host does or says and laugh at his cheesy, predictable punch lines. That, and play the actual game.

Richard went on to explain that first the girls would be seated at two tables and each girl would have a buzzer. Then Richard would ask table one a question and whoever buzzed in would get to answer the question. Richard would then ask table two a question and the same rules applied. Every time someone answered a question correctly, their score would go up one point on the digital scoreboard that hung over Richard's podium. Then once they had eliminated a girl, they would move on to their male contestants.

"Alright then! Are we ready?" Richard asked enthusiastically from his wooden podium. The seated girl competitors all shouted yes. "Then, let's begin."

Backstage, the boys were taking their breaks and watching the girls face off on a monitor in their dressing room.

"First question," Richard said as dramatic music started playing and all the lights went out, with the exception of seven spotlights pointed at the contestants and their host. "Table one, in the movie _Back to the Future_, what is the name of Doc's dog in 19_55_?"

Table one was made up of contenders numbers 1 (Miranda Cosgrove), 2 (Rosalina Dimeco), and 3 (Aria Wallace). At table two, contenders numbers 4 (Selena Gomez), 6 (Allisyn Ashley Arm), and 7 (Demi Lovato) were seated.

After slight hesitation, Miranda slammed her hand down on the red, heart shaped buzzer.

"Yes? Player #1? What is his name?" Richard asked, glancing down at the answer card.

"Isn't it, Copernicus?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

Richard looked into the camera with a huge grin on his freckle-covered face. "That is correct!"

Miranda air clapped for joy as the audience also applauded.

Rosalina was just glad that they were wearing masks, so that she could roll her eyes whenever she wanted to without getting caught on camera. Or getting caught up in some kind of stupid celebrity feud.

_Oh, it's on… _Rosalina thought to herself, determined that she would get the next question.

"Next question, table two. In the TV show _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_, what is the type of creature that the janitor Gordy is always trying to catch?"

All three girls buzzed in at slightly different times.

"Yes, I believe that one goes to player #7. What is that creature?"

"A weasel," Demi said with confidence. She used to love that show.

Richard dramatically confirmed her answer with his answer card. "And you are… _correct_!"

"Okay, back to table one. In the TV movie, _High School Musical, _what is the name of the last song in the movie?"

Rosalina hit the buzzer so quickly and so hard that Richard jumped slightly. He smoothed down his bow tie and cleared his throat. "Y-yes, player #2? Give me the name."

"We're All in This Together," Rosalina said intensely.

Richard chuckled. "Yes, we are, and yes that is correct!"

After several more startling buzz-ins from Rosalina and the other girls, the trivia round for the ladies was over.

Richard smoothed his hair down and cleared his throat a few times. "Well, that uh, that concludes the trivia round for our lovely female contestants." Richard stepped back a few steps and looked at the scoreboard. "Alright, it looks like we are going to have to let go of one of our contestants. Player #4, it looks like you are the next to be eliminated after a…" He cleared his throat again and glanced in Rosalina and Miranda's directions. "Cutthroat round. But, one thing to be said is that she only lost by one measly point, and that is something to be said. Such as, these girls are not only… competitive." Another glance towards table one. "They also all know their trivia.

"Okay, well, I suppose the only thing left to do, is reveal player #4 and bring the boys back out here. Player #4?"

Selena Gomez pulled off her mask and smoothed down her hair before waving to her fans in the audience.

"Any last comments, Selena?" Richard walked the mic over to her.

"It was fun, if not competitive, and it'll be fun to go hang out with Savannah and David backstage until the finale," Selena said. She blew a kiss to the audience. "Competitive is right. But… that is what makes reality TV so interesting, right? Well, before we bring the boys back out here and see just how good their trivia skills are, let's hear a word from our sponsors again," Richard held his smile until the director yelled cut.

As the girls were guided backstage back to their dressing room, Rosalina couldn't help reveling in her small victory.

_I hate to even think this… but… Ha-ha! I beat Miranda by three points! Yes! I am so winning that date! Okay, now I'm done with my overly competitiveness. Hopefully…_

Hope you all liked it. I have absolutely no idea when I'll get chapter five written since I'm also working on another fanfic for iCarly. It'll be posted as soon as possible, though. Please review!


	5. Guy of My Dreams

Chapter Five: Guy of My Dreams 

The boys got through the trivia round with no injuries, broken buzzers, or flustered hosts. So all in all, it was a pretty successful round. The boy who had to be eliminated was Nathan Kress who fell behind by three points.

"Now that we have round two done, and four fine people eliminated, it's time for another commercial break, but next up is round three, the monkey round. You'll all go bananas for it. So don't touch that remote, because we'll be back before you know it," Richard said pointing his finger at the camera/viewing audience. "I'm serious. Don't do it… because we will be back…"

Once they were officially off the air, Alex spoke up. "What's the monkey round?"

"Are there real monkeys involved, because if there are, I am so out," said Nat with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why?" Allisyn asked. They had brought the girls back out once the boys were done with their round.

"Because, on set animals are never treated even remotely humanely behind the scenes," Nat stated.

All ten of the remaining contestants looked at Richard and crossed their arms in defiance, just in case there were real monkeys.

Richard sighed. "Not real monkeys, my little celebs. We're having a competition for who can stuff the most mini monkeys with stuffing in five minutes, using one of those stuffing machines that Build-a-Bear uses."

"Oh… well that's definitely… different…" said Jake.

"Well, _You're So Random_ _does_ take pride in being random." Richard grinned.

"Sounds fun," said Thomas.

"Yeah," agreed Qaasim.

"Everyone, move over to the stuffers!" shouted the director. All crew members picked up their equipment and moved it over to the ten stuffing machines that were ten feet away from where they had set up the trivia tables.

Richard snapped the piece of strawberry Bubblicious gum he had just received from Diane and moved with the rest of the crew. Now completely used to it, the kids moved along with the crew also.

Before the camera and its stand were even fully on the ground, the director started counting backwards from ten.

Richard calmly spit his gum out into the wastebasket that his forever-frazzled assistant was holding out to him, and stepped in front of the camera. He caught the glittery microphone that one of the crew members hurled at him and got ready to be overly peppy and excited again.

The kids rushed to get in position behind Richard, silently wondering why everything had to go so fast with hardly any time to just breathe.

"And we're back!" Richard said as soon as the countdown ended. "Our next fun-filled round is called the _Stuff-a-Mini-Monkey round_! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, what I could possibly mean. Well…" Richard stepped out of the shot and revealed… the ten contestants.

The director motioned for the kids to step out of the shot as well. The girls walked out of the camera's view while the boys shoved each other out of the way. Richard cleared his throat right as the boys finished clearing out.

"That's the exciting part about this show, isn't it?" Richard asked poking his head in front of the camera. "We tape this like it's a live show, and hardly edit anything out. Nor do we ever redo shots like that one, so it's like you're actually here with us in our live studio audience." Richard moved his head back out of the way.

The camera zoomed in on the row of ten stuffing machines with a picture of a stuffed, brown monkey on the side of each machine. Next to each machine was a bag of cloth monkeys, ready to be filled with fluffy, white stuffing. In each bag were twenty different colored monkeys. For instance, at one machine there was a bag of purple monkeys, and at another machine there was a bag of green monkeys. That way they could distinguish whose monkeys were whose.

Richard led the camera and the contestants over to the machines. "Round three will go like this: each contestant will be seated at a stuffing machine, and they will have five minutes to stuff as many mini monkeys as they can. The two who stuff the least will, of course, have to go, and if it's a tie… well we'll work that out when the time comes, won't we? Okay, all contestants, pick a machine, any machine! And we'll set the clock for five minutes." Richard continued talking. "Now these monkeys," Richard grabbed a pink monkey out of the nearest bag. "Are only yay-big. About five inches long from head to tail, so… we'll see how this goes." He tossed the little monkey back into the appropriate bag and walked away.

Once everyone was settled and had their monkeys poised at the nozzles, Richard yelled out: "On your marks… get set… go!"

As they began stuffing at top speed, the director pointed towards one of the sound guys to cue the music. "Copa Banana", by Crazy Frog started blaring through the speakers, setting the "monkey mood."

Players used the peddles on the machines to pump stuffing as fast as their canvas sneakered feet could go. As they finished monkeys, they tossed them over their shoulders to the ground.

Richard led the cameras down the row of stuffers. At one point, Richard got just a little too close and got nailed in the head and chest with four finished mini monkeys. The audience started cracking up. After that, Richard and the crew kept their distance from the "attack zone."

When their five minutes was up, "Copa Banana" stopped playing on a loop, and the timer went off, making the usual ear-shattering beep that'll keep anyone awake for days.

"Stop your stuffers and surrender the monkeys!" Richard said before chuckling and turning to the camera. "I love saying that." He turned back to the ten monkey-stuffers. "Gather up your monkeys and bring them all over here."

They did as they were told and one by one, they counted their colored monkeys in front of the camera.

"Well, the monkeys have it." Richard immediately started laughing at his own "punny" joke. The kids followed suit until Richard stopped laughing. "It looks like our next two celebrities to be eliminated are players #6 and #10. Please reveal yourselves so we can take a nice halftime break."

Allisyn Ashley Arm (Player #6) and Alex Wolff (Player #10) both pulled off their masks.

"Okay, any _quick_ last words before we cut to another commercial break?" Richard pointed the mic at Allisyn first.

"This was as fun as working on the TV show Sonny with a Chance," Allisyn said, following Richard's "quick" rule.

"I love monkeys," Alex said, getting a big laugh from the audience.

"Alrighty then… it's time to go to break again, but when we get back we will see just how skilled our contestants are at moving their feet to a beat in round four. See you there," Richard said, signing off.

"And we're clear! Everyone take a thirty minute intermission!" the director shouted from his black director's chair. He turned to their studio audience. "Everyone, help yourselves to complimentary snacks and beverages on the tables outside in the hallway." He turned to the kids. "You all are free to go to your dressing rooms and rest up."

Alex fell into step with the remaining competitors. "'Moving feet to a beat,' huh?" Alex quoted. "Guess you're all going to have to bust some moves." Alex broke into some crazy dance steps, flailing his arms and legs in different directions.

"Well, then it's a good thing, you're out, otherwise we'd all be beaten by your amazing dance moves," Qaasim joked.

Alex stopped dancing and twirled around on his feet before walking normally again. "I know, right?"

_Dancing, huh?_ Rosalina became absorbed in her thoughts once more. _Good thing I've been brushing up on my dance moves… Too bad I'm not that great at them… Well, I guess it's time to start hoping for the best and hoping that I can do this. _

Miranda also started getting caught up in her own competitive thoughts. _I have _got _to win this if I want to win a date with…- well, either way, I have to be able to pull off a semi decent dance, or I'm toast. And then it's goodbye date with the guy of my dreams… _

Ooh... suspense! Who's Miranda talking about? You may not know, but I do! And you won't know until the end. Anyways, please, please, please give feedback and tell all of your friends about this story. Also, I'm thinking about writing two new fanfics. One for Sonny with a Chance and another for Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. I've already started them too. I'll let you know when I post them so you can check them out. Don't freak out though, these stories will not conflict with how often I post this story. Bye!


	6. Two Years For You, One Year For Me

**Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter out. There were two things keeping me from getting chapter six out of the way. One was a case of writer's block that I usually get for my longer stories, because it gets harder for me to focus and finish it. No worries though. I'm determined to finish this story if it kills me. My second reason is that I found something else to be obsessed with. The Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer. Which includes the movie (I found some clips online) and the books, and even the movie's soundtrack. My old friends would be so happy to hear that now I'm a huge Twilight fan too. Actually, pretty much everyone I know or knew would be happy to hear that. Washington's just full of us vampire love story suckers. :) Anyway... enjoy. The drama is just getting started. **

Chapter Six: Two Years for You, One Year for Me

In the girl's dressing room, there were only four girls that were still in the game. All of the contestants that had been removed from the line up were in a different room that was complete with an entertainment system, buffet table, and a giant flat screen TV that let them view the game show live.

There was no weird tension between the boys. You couldn't say the same thing for the girls though.

Rosalina walked over to the snack table and searched for something to eat that wouldn't make her too hyper but would also give her energy to get through the next three rounds. As she was looking, Miranda also walked up to the white and purple tablecloth-covered table and grabbed a couple of sour gummy worms.

Without thinking, Rosalina scoffed-unfortunately-very audibly, but regretted it almost immediately. _Oh, shoot… Let the girl war begin… _

Miranda turned to Rosalina and looked her over with a did-you-really-just-do-that? expression on her face.

Rosalina showed no emotion despite the fact that she was just about ready to explode with built up resentment towards the person in front of her.

"Problem?" Miranda asked before eating one of the little neon pink and blue worms.

_Don't say anything! Don't say anything! _Rosalina tried literally biting her tongue to keep from saying anything she'd later regret, but her mind was stronger. "Actually, yes I do have a problem. My problem is _you _trying to steal my crush." _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why'd you say that Rosalina? Do _want_ to get into trouble? _

Miranda narrowed her eyes in obvious confusion. She thought for a couple of seconds before she came to a realization and raised her eyebrows. "_You're_ crush? Wow, I didn't realize we were placing claims."

"Well, I guess we are, so back off because he's mine," Rosalina said taking a half step closer to Miranda.

"Wait, you _are_ talking about the one who's younger than you by two years and me by one, right?" Miranda paused to clarify.

"Yup. Now that we're both clear, you know exactly who to stay away from," Rosalina said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, that's sweet," Miranda said sarcastically. "You actually think that that's going to work? He doesn't like _you_, he likes _me_."

"Oh and how do _you_ know that?" Rosalina said in an I'm-so-not-buying-this way.

Miranda took a full step closer to Rosalina. "He told me so himself." Miranda's cocky half smile just screamed "eat your heart out."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. When would Nat possibly have time to profess his love to Miranda? "Yeah… right," Said Rosalina, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because I am winning that date no matter what. And whether it's with him or not, I'm telling him that I like him after this is over."

"Well so am I," Miranda competitively said. She placed her hands on her leotard-covered hips and gave Rosalina a how-do-you-like-me-now look. "I guess we'll both just have to wait and see who he likes best."

"Okay, you go ahead, and wait and see. I already know." Rosalina and Miranda both took a step closer to each other until they were barely six inches apart.

"Question," Demi raised her hand halfway in the air. She walked over to the two feuding teenagers. "Who are you guys even talking about?"

They both opened their mouths to speak but were cut off by Diane running into the room. "C'mon girls. We're back on in five and we need you out there."

Needless to say, it was a pretty silent walk back out into the extremely large filming set.

Once Richard had a camera pointing at him, he started explaining round four with his usual blindingly white smile plastered onto his face, effortlessly. He explained that each of the contestants would have one minute exactly to show the audience their best dance moves, and that once everyone had had a turn, they would vote off one boy and one girl who had the "worst" dance moves.

"Okay, who's ready for the 'Random Dancing' round?" Richard looked into the camera lens and winked. "Slight shout-out to iCarly there."

The director pointed to the one of the wall speakers without taking his eyes off of the monitor in front of him. One of the crew members hit a button and the song "Get Ready for This", by Crazy Frog instantly came on.

Richard spoke into the mic and pointed at the contestant closest to him. "Player #1… you're up! Start the clocks!"

Miranda seemed frozen to the ground with a combination of shock and stage fright, until she glanced over at Rosalina standing with most of her weight on her right foot and her arms crossed. Even with a mask over Rosalina's face, Miranda could tell that she was being smirked at. Suddenly fueled by her competition, she instantly jumped into a series of dance moves that Rosalina had only seen in music videos with professional dancers.

Glad to have a mask on, Rosalina tried to wipe the intimidated look off her face.

All too soon, the buzzer went off and Miranda took a bow before stepping back over to the sidelines. Rosalina could feel smugness emanating off of Miranda like the overpowering scent of perfumes and hairsprays wafting out of a girls' P.E. locker room.

Rosalina wished Miranda could see her deadly glare through her now-annoying black mask.

Before Rosalina could do anything rash, Richard pointed at her with one finger and called out into the mic. "Player #2, show us what you've got!"

At first, Rosalina tried to recall dance moves she'd seen in music videos, but gave up when she realized she only looked like an idiot. Acting completely on impulse, she stepped farther away from her line of competition, and did an impressive double back flip, landing mere inches away from Miranda, causing her to have to take a step back. Rosalina bit her lip to keep from laughing, before turning five perfect cartwheels and landing the splits.

She had the audience cheering on their feet.

Rosalina was almost sorry when the buzzer went off and the spotlight was taken off of her. _Almost_.

It was painfully obvious that Rosalina and Miranda were the best dancers out of the girls.

Rosalina kept her eyes on the boy who was dancing, but was busy thinking. _What if Nat doesn't make it past this round? Can he even dance? If he is eliminated, do I throw the game on purpose? Yes… _

With the voting out of the way, Richard read off the two numbers who had to be eliminated. Numbers three and twelve were called.

Rosalina held her breath, hoping that Nat hadn't been eliminated. For whatever reason she had, it would make things slightly easier for her if they went on a date that was already planned out, and that they would be expected to attend. Granted, if she had the guts to do it, she would be pouring out her true feelings to him in front of a camera with no guarantee that You're So Random would find anything in it that was "too personal" to share with the world. Maybe she wasn't bothered by that fact so much because pretty much all of her pivotal moments with Nat had been in front of a camera.

Rosalina finally let out her breath when she saw Thomas and Aria standing there as the two newly eliminated ex-contestants. _Phew. Safe for one more round, at least…_

**Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't exactly the most riveting of chapters, but it was necessary to the plot. The end is in sight! Since I've almost completely finished reading all of the Twilight books, and there's still a little over a week before the DVD comes out, the next chapter should be out quicker than this one was. Keep reviewing and giving feedback. I thrive on it! And if you've already reviewed once or twice, review again. The encouragement keeps me from just dropping this story and letting it rot in the closet (or laptop) like the dozen of other stories that have had the same unfortunate fate. Sorry... the occasionally-pessimistic, dramatic side of me is showing up in this post again. Anyways... review and keep reading!**


	7. Say Cheese!

**I wanted to finish this and get this out sooner, but I've been caught up with my other story for _Sonny With a Chance, _but I finally finished it! It actually wasn't too hard since I almost forgot that I had written over half of this chapter a week ago for the big- oops. I don't want to reveal anything. Anyways... hope you like it!**

Chapter Seven: Say Cheese!

Round five, the "Picture This" round-don't ask-passed without incident. There hadn't been a chance for Rosalina and Miranda to get too competitive and fortunately-or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it-neither Miranda nor Rosalina were eliminated. Demi Lovato and Qaasim Middleton were eliminated instead. Leaving You're So Random with only Rosalina Dimeco, Miranda Cosgrove, Nat Wolff, and Jake T. Austin. Four players, one round left, and tension so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

Richard gestured to a long countertop with four stations set up. At each station, there was a pizza crust, a bowl of pizza sauce, a bowl of cheese, sliced pepperoni, mushrooms, black olives, and Canadian bacon.

Each of the teenage players was wearing white and purple chef hats and aprons with You're So Random scrawled across each in loopy cursive. Even Richard had been adorned with a "Kiss the Host" apron tied over his suit and an extremely tall chef's hat placed atop his red curls.

"Are you all ready for the "Top This" round? AKA, our last round?" Richard called into the microphone. "Now, each of our remaining contestants is going to have to fight to make a decent pizza…" Richard reached into the deep pocket of his apron, pulled out four blue and red bandanas, and grinned wickedly into the camera. "blindfolded."

Richard paced around the counter, still speaking into the camera as he tossed a blindfold to each of the kids. "Just because they're wearing masks, doesn't mean they can't still see. Otherwise, that would have been a whole other problem during those rounds, huh?" He chuckled to himself.

"Okay," Richard said excitedly. He clapped his hands once. "Let's get set up. And remember, they only have two minutes to do this."

As the contestants made their paths over to the counter to take their places, Rosalina accidently-on-purpose bumped shoulders with Miranda.

Miranda snapped. She grinned under her mask, stepped forward, and tapped Rosalina on the shoulder. She spun around, annoyed.

Miranda picked up the closest bowl of shredded mozzarella and held it threateningly up in the air.

Rosalina narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Rosalina responded by stomping on Miranda's foot with one glittery converse sneaker.

Miranda didn't seem too upset though. "Oh, #2?" she said in a singsong voice. "Say cheese!" She held on to the bowl tightly and swung it towards Rosalina, covering her enemy in pale yellow cheese.

A loud chorus of "oohs" erupted from the audience. Jake and Nat each took a cautious step back, while Richard opted for standing his ground still pretty close to the girls. Seven years of having to host a Valentine's Day Special had made him _almost_ immune to all of the fighting on the female side of it.

Rosalina wordlessly reached for the blue bowl full of pizza sauce and tossed the red sauce towards Miranda. Miranda ducked, leaving Richard unprotected from being splattered in the face with a prop.

More "oohs" and laughter from everyone, while Richard scraped the sauce off of his eyelids so that he looked like a backwards red raccoon.

Unsatisfied with hitting Richard, Rosalina grabbed a handful of black olives and pelted them at Miranda.

Behind the scenes, the rest of the band was cracking up at what was unfolding in front of them. Since when had Rosalina been so competitive? Cooper shook his head, afraid of what kind of cleaning up he'd have to do after this.

Miranda ran from the endless fire of pepperoni and grabbed another bowl of sauce and hit Rosalina and Richard both. Richard just about lost his cool, calm, and collected attitude for being a host for a practically-live game show. He kept waiting for someone, anyone to yell "cut," but his director was practically falling out of their chair with laughter.

When the girls finally ran out of pizza toppings and crusts to throw, they circled each other like two territorial wolves.

Richard sulked, next to Nat and Jake, trying to get the pizza sauce out of his now-even-redder hair.

The girls' glares were so deadly that they practically scorched their masks with their fiery stares.

Rosalina didn't exactly know what she was planning on doing to Miranda, if anything, but decided to end this quickly. She was starting to get dizzy, circling like that.

Miranda obviously felt the same way when they both froze in their tracks before taking long strides towards each other, leaving saucy footprints behind them.

A million thoughts raced through Rosalina's head per second as she got closer to her recently acquired enemy. _What am I doing? Is Nat worth a bloody nose? Wait! Who's getting the bloody nose?! I don't want to make a fool of myself on practically live television! Well, I suppose I already have in a way, but getting into a fistfight with someone I barely know?! Wait again! Is this a fistfight? I'm assuming so, but what do I know now, anyway?! This is all my fault! Me and my temper! Stupid temper! Maybe I need anger management or something. _

Suddenly, Rosalina glanced over at Richard, Nat, and Jake. She quickly looked them both over, immediately seeing their differences. Jake was obviously #11, and Nat was #13. #11 was too short to be Nat.

_Hmm… Weird, how two people can be so close in age, but be so different in things like height… Wait! How old is Jake? Fourteen? Jake's fourteen… and so is Nat… _

Things started clicking in Rosalina's brain so fast that by the time she had a theory formed, she was standing practically nose-to-nose with Miranda.

Keeping her voice low, Rosalina spoke. "Um, before we start anything, or whatever the heck we're doing, I think I need a quick clarification."

"What?" Miranda snapped, also in a low voice.

Rosalina couldn't tell if Miranda was just impatient to start fighting her or what. "I just have to make sure, before we rip each other's throats out that we _are_ talking about the same guy."

Rosalina saw Miranda's tense cheese-covered-shoulders relax as she considered this. "Well, who are you fighting for?"

"You first," Rosalina challenged.

"No, _you_ first," Miranda argued back. "_You_ wanted the clarification; _you _get to 'clarify' first."

"No." Rosalina's quiet voice was stubborn. "Count of three?"

After a moment's hesitation, she gave in. "Fine."

"1, 2, 3," they said in unison.

"Nat," Rosalina blurted out in a soft, yet intense whisper.

"Jake," Miranda also blurted her answer out in a quiet voice, while her peripheral vision kept tabs on what the boys were doing.

"What?!" this time they were in unison again. The only difference was that this time, their voices carried out to the far corners of the studio.

The sudden noise made pretty much every previously tense person in the room jump, or take in their breath sharply. They prepared themselves for the fight to begin any second.

"What do you mean you like _Nat_?!" Miranda lowered her voice again.

"Well, what do _you_ mean you like Jake?!"

Five seconds of silence was all it took for the icy wall between them to come crashing down. The resentment was gone. The want to hurl food at the other was gone. Their crushes were safe. Their hearts were safe. The war was over.

**Phew. Big enough plot twist for you there? And in case anyone was wondering, I've been planning this all along. I knew that I wanted the confrontation after the food fight to go down and it end up being a misunderstanding, and after that I just had to be sure to include their conversation in the previous chapter to make it all work. But, there's still more to come! Several more chapters left, which will be out shortly. Hopefully. And I know I say this almost every time, but please review. And I don't just mean my two faithful reviewers Music of the Wind and Obsessively Me. I know that there are a bunch of other people with an opinion that I am just dying to hear. So, please! Don't make those two do all the work! Thank you by the way, Music of the Wind and Obsessively Me, for reviewing several times each. It's much appreciated. Okay, so, keep on reading and reviewing! Bye!**


	8. Don't You Love Surprises?

**Hey. I would've posted this yesterday but a bit of a family emergency came up. Long story short, one of my cats died. I'm okay though. I think the next chapter will be the last. Enjoy. **

Chapter Eight: Don't You Love Surprises?

Now that Miranda knew for a fact that Rosalina wasn't trying to steal Jake T. Austin from her, she had some business to take care of.

Miranda walked over to Richard. "Hey, sorry about that. Listen though, do you mind? We need a quick break," Miranda said sweetly.

Richard threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Why not? You two used up all the props anyway."

Miranda smiled and plucked the microphone out of Richard's hand, before facing the camera. "Hey, we'll be right back after a quick break. We have to go clean this pizza off."

"See you when we get back," Rosalina threw in, waving at the camera.

As soon as they finished signing off, Miranda grabbed Rosalina's wrist and dragged her to their dressing room while the crew rushed around to clean up and replace the food for the last round.

In the girls' dressing room, Miranda faced Rosalina and pulled off her mask. "Okay, I have a plan that both of us will benefit from."

Rosalina grabbed a towel first and started wiping red pizza sauce off of herself. "What is it?"

Miranda brushed cheese off her shoulders while she spoke. "Well, since now we know that we both like totally different guys, and there's a slight chance that you might win a date with Jake or vice versa, I have a plan to make sure that if Nat wins, you win, and if Jake wins, I win."

Rosalina pulled off her mask and looked at Miranda, clearly interested. "How can that work out?"

"Well, we already know that Jake is #11 and Nat is #13."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well… let's just say that Nat were to win, but I also won. If that were to happen, the two of us would suddenly really need to go to the bathroom or leave and do something _right away_. So we would run off, switch outfits really quick, and suddenly, _you _would be #1, the girl who just won a date with #13," Miranda said smiling. She grabbed a snowy white towel off the pyramid of towels stacked on a table in the corner and began wiping off pizza sauce from her shoes.

"But they already know what numbers we are," Rosalina said doubtfully.

"We could just say that they must have given us the wrong outfits," Miranda suggested, flicking a black olive off her forearm.

"Hmm… that could work."

Miranda nodded with a devious glint in her eyes. Rosalina had the same look about her expression. They were going to fool a highly rated game show.

When they resumed filming, Richard had a fresh apron and hat on, and the set and its contestants were clean of any and all pizza toppings. The bowls of sauce, cheese, and other toppings were refilled and it looked so clean again, you wouldn't guess that You're So Random had just experienced their first food fight.

Richard was beginning to look like his usual peppiness had been drained out of him, and like he was counting the minutes until he could go home. "Okay," he said, forcing a smile. "You know the rules to the "Top This" round. Let's just get started, shall we?"

Richard held up a little flag with a little cartoon pizza on it. "Ready, set, go!" He waved the flag through the air.

All four contestants blindly started reaching for pizza toppings and threw them on the pizza crust in front of them. Rosalina wished that they didn't have to wear masks _and_ blindfolds, but then it wouldn't have really been a challenge to make a somewhat edible and traditional looking pizza.

At the end of two minutes, the buzzer went off and Richard waved the little flag again, resembling someone waving the white flag to surrender.

"You may remove your blindfolds, contestants," Richard said cheerfully. Keeping a safe distance from the girls, he walked around the counter, inspecting the pizzas that were haphazardly thrown together.

"I think we'll need to get some judges out here, because I wouldn't want to be too impartial," Richard said casting a glance towards Miranda and Rosalina. "Bring out the judges!"

The three extremely popular judges were barely visible to the audience before everyone started going nuts. Miranda, Rosalina, Jake, and Nat both strained to see who it was that was going to be judging them. Miranda and Rosalina turned to each other and started jumping up and down for joy when they caught sight of the judges.

Richard chuckled into the microphone. "I'd go into the long back story about who these guys are, but from the sounds of it, you all know who the Jonas Brothers are."

Kevin, Joe, and Nick all walked over to Richard, waving and smiling at their screaming fans the whole way.

"Don't you love surprises?" Richard asked. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," all three said at slightly different times.

"So, as you know, I need help judging these pizzas, and eliminating one boy and one girl. Can you help me out?" Richard asked.

"Definitely," Nick said.

"Alright!" Richard and the Jonas Brothers stood in front of the long counter. "Now don't worry guys, these pizzas were made blindfolded just to give these four teenagers here a little more credit."

All three of them laughed.

"So, I need you boys to judge on whether or not it looks, you know, traditional looking, and whether or not it looks edible. It's up to you guys now," Richard said dramatically. "Take your time."

After looking over the four pizzas, the three brothers conversed and turned to Richard.

"Have you reached an agreement?" Richard asked. His excitement was due to the fact that he was seven minutes away from being done with this Valentine's Day Special for another year.

"We have," Joe said with over-the-top-seriousness.

"Alright then… who is winning this thing? Kevin?"

"Well, I've got to say, it was a close call. Especially since some of us find everything edible looking…" Kevin began. Kevin and Nick both looked at Joe. "But we all agree that the two best pizzas are from #2 and #13."

The audience started clapping and cheering loudly.

Rosalina looked in shock at Miranda. Miranda gave her a heartfelt thumbs-up. Rosalina couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. She'd won a game show, but more importantly, she had won a date with Nat Wolff.

"Well, get over here you two," Richard said waving Nat and Rosalina over to him. "Now… you have remained masked for who knows how long, and it is finally time to unveil our winners. Now face each other, and on the count of three, take your masks off."

Nat and Rosalina faced each other and waited.

"1… 2… 3!" Richard called out.

They pulled off their masks. Nat looked beyond shocked, and so did Rosalina even though she had already known what to expect. It was completely different seeing him in front of her and knowing she would have to come clean on their date. Their _date_. How crazy was that?

"And the winners of our grand prize are Nat Wolff and Rosalina Dimeco! They now have a date to any restaurant of their choosing! And stay tuned because on our next episode, we'll have some follow-up footage of their date!" Richard put a hand on both Rosalina and Nat's shoulders and spun them around to face the camera also. Jake and Miranda had also taken their masks off and joined them in front of the camera while the other previously eliminated players walked back onto the set towards Richard and the camera.

"And that is our Valentine's Day Special. Wasn't that… fun?" Richard almost choked on the word fun. I guess the instant replay feeling of getting nailed in the head with gooey red pizza sauce had still yet to fade from his memories. By that time, all of the original contestants, numbers one through fourteen, stood in front of the camera once more, six on Rosalina's side, and six on Nat's side. They had obviously been given specific instructions on where to stand.

_So much for spontaneity and realness. _Rosalina thought to herself.

The theme song played, they all waved goodbye, and then the camera's light went out for the last time that day. The show was over.

**And that was chapter eight. I'm still working on chapter nine, so I don't know when it'll be out. Sometime soon though, probably, since writing relaxes me. Except when I get writer's block, then it just drives me crazy trying to think of an idea. Anyway... I'm rambling again. So... hope you liked it, and, seriously, is everyone else's keyboard broken out there? Because it's _still_ just Obsessively Me and Music of the Wind reviewing. I need more than that. Not trying to be mean or pushy or anything, but it's starting to bug me since I know that more than _two _people are reading this. Okay... so... I think I covered everything. I'll update soon, I'd love it if more people reviewed... Yep, that just about covers it. Thanks for reading. Bye. **


	9. Probably

**Well, this is the last chapter of our story. It's a little short, actually really short compared to what the lengths usually are, but I had less to write for this then I thought. Okay, enjoy. **

Chapter Nine: Probably

Two days later, it was time for Nat and Rosalina to go on their first official date. And sure, it _was _for a TV show, but it was still a date, and the cameraman was only going to be there for ten minutes to get some footage, and then he would be gone. Leaving the two completely alone with no bumper, like camera people or Cooper and Patty.

In the end, Nat and Rosalina had agreed on just choosing the first restaurant that was on the list You're So Random gave them, which just so happened to be a Mexican restaurant.

"So…" Nat said awkwardly.

"So…" Rosalina said awkwardly also. She smoothed out the hem on her purple dress before she suddenly sighed in annoyance. Rosalina turned to the cameraman that had his little camcorder almost right next to her face. "Okay, I'm sorry, but doesn't that have a zoom on it or something?"

The camera guy, Casey Mcllvaine- assuming Rosalina remembered his name right -, shook his head but backed up slightly. "Broken," was his one word reply.

Nat and Rosalina smiled several times for the camera, discussed the weather, talked about the upcoming summer tour, and prattled on about movies they'd seen recently until Casey finally said he had enough footage and left.

The funny thing was though, as soon as he left, things just got more awkward.

Finally, after they had eaten their food in silence for about ten minutes, Rosalina decided it was time to get it over with.

_It's now or never… You can do this._ Rosalina took a deep breath after her internal pep talk and set down her fork. She planned on just coming right out and saying it. "So, you know when I said that a kiss on the cheek didn't mean anything?" she asked. Okay… so it wasn't the _direct _approach, but…

Nat looked up from his plate and nodded slowly. "Yeah… How come? You haven't brought it up in a really long time. Not that I mind, though, because I still disagree with you."

Rosalina took her time chewing while she thought about whether or not she could actually do this. "Well… you know… some people… don't think that it means nothing…" Rosalina mentally hit herself on the forehead.

"You mean people like me?" Nat asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "No… well, yes, but…" Rosalina ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Uh, okay. You know how Miranda and I were fighting during the show?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe that you were actually _that _competitive," Nat said.

"I had a good reason for it. Sort of…"

Nat nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Well… you remember how before the show started and we were taking our pictures and one of the guys said that Miranda was hot and you agreed with them?" Rosalina asked, talking really fast.

Nat shook his head slowly with a confused expression. "I remember the picture part, but I don't remember the part about Miranda. I wasn't even paying attention to them."

Rosalina hid the frustration she was feeling. _I can't believe it! I went all crazy for nothing! Okay… focus… _"Well, I thought you agreed, and sort of thought that you liked Miranda. And then when Miranda told us that she liked someone on the show too, I thought she meant you, so I guess I got a little overly competitive."

"But what would it matter even if I did like Miranda?"

Rosalina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to spell it all out in black and white. "I was… jealous."

"Yeah, I got that part, but why?" Nat asked, completely clueless.

"I was jealous because I like you, okay?" Rosalina admitted in a hushed voice.

Nat's eyes widened and he dropped the fork in his hand. "Seriously? Because if this is the guys' new version of a practical joke, then-"

"Nat, I'm not kidding. I've sort of liked you, like that, for a while now. Since… the Battle of the Bands incident probably," Rosalina said, forcing herself to not drop her eyes and avoid eye contact.

"Okay… so what does this mean for us?" Nat asked hopefully. He didn't want to count on anything because of the annoying age difference problem that only really mattered when you were in your teens.

"Well, we could… date. I mean, if you want to," Rosalina said shyly.

"I do if you want to…"

"Bring it on."

**So... I know the ending wasn't the best, but I couldn't think of any other brilliant way to end it, so, yeah. It was fun writing this story, and I can't wait for the new NBB episode that's coming... sort of soon. I wish they hadn't spaced the episodes out so far apart. But anyway, if you like the Disney show, Sonny With a Chance, that's what I've been working on also, and will continue to work on next, so check it out on my profile if you want. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
